Utawala of Wa'Aye
An unforgiving realm and a lost god, but we are yet strong! Description A human empire carved out of the harsh realm of Wa'Aye, the Utawala forged an unlikely kingdom of adobe and steel. Its first king united various desert tribes by the blade, then used these tribes to seize land by a greater oasis. Stretching out to significant townships and mining communities in the mountains, the Utawala warriors are seldom found without robes of mail or iron shields. Almost by necessity, the Utawala established wide-spread trade and precarious relations with neighboring kingdoms. Despite the fertility of the oasis and hunting on the savannah, the nation constantly dances on the edge of starvation. Because of this, stealing is a serious crime. History When the first King of Utawala watched his family starve, it is said he took up his father's sword and wandered out into the deserts. Found first by slavers, the First King fought them off and discovered what strength and endurance could bring. It is here he declared to the spirits that no man who followed him would ever starve again, then began the arduous road of forging a kingdom to make his words truth. Through countless battles and hardships, he eventually realized his wishes. On his deathbed, it is said that spirits spoke through him--impressed by his diligence--and vowed to guide the people of Utawala into legend. However, having never forgotten that it was he-alone who struggled to build his nation--collecting comrades along the way--the First King used his dying words to curse the spirits. He swore that none among his people would ever look beyond their own strength to survive. This tale is held close to the hearts of his people and reflected in all of the conquests which followed his death. Government Utawala is ruled by the warrior-kings, picked--not by lineage--but by strength. When the old king passes, the greatest warriors gather for a royal tournament to determine who among them is most fit to lead. As strength seldom denotes wisdom, these leaders inherit access to a council of advisors--wherein, many say, the true power of Utawala lies. Regardless, no matter what the power of the advisors, the people listen to the king's word alone--moved to obedience by the belief that only the strongest are favored by the First King. Unfavorable kings have been found dead in their chambers, more times than once. Culture "Rule of the Strong," and "Rule of the Self" are found in many aspects of Utawala culture. By tradition, families take charge of their own circumstances--although weaker families are often absorbed into larger ones when their own strength proves too little. Most of the lesser families choose to be absorbed into the royal one--becoming the bottom rungs of society as a result of their powerlessness. This particular absorbtion results in lives akin to slavery, which lasts the lifetime of the current dynasty--tasked to such duties as cleaning the city streets. Stronger families who achieve a sort of nobility, through the strength of their chosen representatives, are often landowners. These families rule over their own lesser ones, absorbed either by force of challenges between representatives, or by willing submission due to the inability to work their own land or successfully hunt their own game. Locations Ji Oasisi Also known as "Oasis City," the capitol of Utawala--built on the edge of a heavily-guarded oasis. Jiwe Moyo Also known as "Stone Heart," the central hub of metalworking and mining for the empire. They are very often threatened by cirkadad raiders due to how deep in the mountains the city lies. Caravans moving from and to the city are heavily armed, nearly to the extent of being small armies in their own right. Affiliations None but their own. Famous Citizens See Also Return to the Index of Nations or the Realm of Wa'Aye. Category:Nations